


The Body In Its Whole (Gochiusa/Kinmoza/Yuruyuri/New Game!)

by JohnnyMueller



Series: The Body in Its Whole [3]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga), YuruYuri, きんいろモザイク | Kin-iro Mosaic, ご注文はうさぎですか? | Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? | Is the Order a Rabbit?
Genre: Adoption, Adulthood, Adults, Asexual Character, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autism, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gender Roles, Making Out, Motherhood, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Parades, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyfidelity, Pride, Queer Culture, Queer Families, Queer History, Queer Themes, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Writers, Yuri, accidentally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Stories of a community on the frontlines, helping, healing, fighting to make the next day better than the one before. A tale of pride, of being true to yourself, of love. Plus, some sexscapades along the way, because what would life be without them?





	1. Cocoa/Chino/Megumi/Maya

Cocoa/Chino/Megumi/Maya

_Cocoa_

For once, I was able to wake up ahead of the blaring alarm clock. My body hated that, though, as my bleary eyes tried to fully open. Of course, that gave me time to look at my cute, sleeping little sisters. Of course, other people would just call them my girlfriends, but they’re so much more to me than that. They’re the cute girls that I’ve loved and protected ever since I met them. Well, they’re not really girls now, even if Chino still looks like one.

Maya and Megumi were resting on my shoulders, softly breathing. Maya had grown her hair out to the small of her back, usually tying it up in a ponytail when she was teaching at the dojo. Her thin shirt clung to her firm DD-cups, which I “checked” by reaching my hand over and feeling her up, listening to her soft moans. My hand continued to snake down, feeling her pert little butt and her toned thighs. I kissed the top of her head, then I looked over at Megumi. She kept her hair short enough for a simple bun, which helped to show off her uncovered D-cups. As I reached down to lick one of her nipples, I feel her soft, warm breath tickle my ear. It’s so nice to see her resting like this, especially after her long days as an elementary teacher. I moved her and Mayu closer to me, pressing their chests into mine. This also meant that all of our chests were surrounding Chino’s head.

Chino, my cutest little sister. She hadn’t changed at all since the time I first met her; puberty was unable to find her. Chino wasn’t very happy about that, especially when strangers brought it up, but I knew the right words to say to comfort her. Every time I saw her, I felt this intense need to make her feel safe and comfortable, and I was filled with an ecstatic joy when I saw her smile, something she did a lot more these days. I moved my fingers through her smooth hair, continuing down to her back, and all the way down to her nice ass. The one thing that had definitely matured about her was her plump butt, slightly jiggling and bouncing with a touch, or grope in this case as I felt her. I could feel Chino start humping against my leg, rubbing her face against my bust; it reminded me of when I was staying at Rabbit House.

It didn’t take me too long to realize that, when I referred to the three of them as my “little sisters”, I was feeling a different kind of love, one that made me feel all gooey inside. I felt nervous for a moment, but as per usual, I just went for it and told them my feelings for them and how they felt about me. Maya and Megumi instantly returned that love, but Chino was shy about it for a while. As it turned out, she was nervous about whether she could be a good partner for me. I quickly disabused her of that notion and the four of us have been in a loving, close relationship ever since.

“Cocoa, why is someone groping my ass?” Chino had woken up by this point and was looking at me with a cross expression on her face. I giggled; I couldn’t help myself. Even when Chino was angry, she was so cute, with her pretty blue eyes and her pouting lips.

“Mmm, I woke up earlier than usual, so I thought that I would play around with my cute, sexy girlfriends. Does that bother you?”

“N-No.” Chino was blushing and squirming in the hold she was in. “I-I just wanted you to wait until I was awake… so I could enjoy it.” She rubbed her head against my chest as I continued to feel her up.

At that moment, Maya and Megumi squirmed as they woke up and opened their eyes.

“Ah, good morning, Maya-chan.” I kissed her on the forehead, which made her smile.

“G’mornin’, Cocoa!” She moved her head up and kissed me on the lips, letting my tongue slip into her mouth, and feeling her grind against me.

Then I moved over to Megumi. “Good morning, Megu-chan.”

“Mmm, good morning, Cocoa.” She said in that oh-so-cute slow tone of hers. She snuggled against the crook of my neck and gently kissed me.

 _Of course, I can’t forget…_ “Good morning, Chino-chan.” I assaulted her face with kisses and love, hearing her sputter as she tries to speak.

“Co-Co-Cocoa… we’re gonna- mmm, be late…”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of all of us very quickly.” Reaching over, I pulled open a drawer and took out one of our favorite toys – a strap-on with a textured dildo for them and an egg for me. “Now, then, Maya-chan, would you like to go first?”

Maya chuckled and crawled over to kiss my body. “Of course.” She got herself ready on the bed, hands and knees, ass thrust into the air, perfect for doggy style. I put the strap-on on myself while I heard Megumi begin to pleasure Chino as they waited for their turn.

I got into position behind my girlfriend. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Maya’s reply was filled with a deep need that reverberated in me.

With a single thrust, I entered her pussy. I felt her body squirm and moan beneath me as I felt mine do the same. I kept thrusting in and out of her, playing with her nips along the way and feeling her breasts move in all the right ways. Maya was rocking back, keeping along with the rhythm.

“Mmm, Cocoa,” I could hear Megumi moan behind me. “Chino-chan is very, mmm, attentive to my breasts today.”

“Well,” I said as I reached my climax, thrusting faster into Maya, “we are the same size. Maybe Chino-chan is thinking about my bust.”

“Don’t be putting words into my mouth, Cocoa. I like everyone’s breasts for different reasons.”

“Oh, I know. You have a lot of time to research them since you’re at that height and like snuggling next to them.” The sound that came from Chino sounded like a combination of pleasure, agreement, and annoyance that her onee-chan was right about her.

At that moment, I heard Maya’s climax as she moaned and rasped next to my ear while she spilled her cum all over the bed. “Well, looks like you’re done, Maya-chan. Get Megumi-chan for me, and take care of Chino-chan, OK?”

“Yeah.” She removed herself from the plastic phallus and kissed me before getting Megumi over to me.

“You ready, sweetie?” I kissed my girlfriend on the nose, the cheek, the lips, anywhere I could, getting her ready as I placed a finger in her.

“Y-Yeah, Cocoa.” I got her into my lap, and then placed myself inside her, her soft, sharp breaths making my ear aroused. I bounced her up and down, watching Maya tickle my cutest little sister while Chino thrust into herself. Despite how young she looked, it was quite erotic to watch her act in such a way, even if it felt illegal.

Megumi tilted my head down. “Cocoa, you’re distracted.”

“Ah-ha, sorry about that, Megumi-chan.” I made up for it by leaning further down and kissing her breasts. She giggled in my ear as she came, getting my thighs all sticky. Megumi got off me and she and Maya began to eat each other out while Chino came towards me.

“Mmm, Chino-chan, you smell so nice.” I kissed and devoured her face. “You’re just so cute and cuddly! Mmm, I love you!” I got her onto her back and helped to spread her legs while I continued to kiss her nude body. From her tiny breasts to her flat tummy, I kissed and licked all over her as she squirmed and moaned underneath me. “I’m gonna be personal with you, Chino-chan.” I detached the strap-on from my body and got my face right between my legs, looking at her pearl. I started to lick, slowly, teasing her, while she writhed in the ecstasy I put her under. She wrapped her legs around my head, pushing me in further, my nose nuzzling against her pubic hair. I licked to lick further and deeper as I played with myself. I was so hoping I could get our climaxes in sync; I’ve done it a few times before, and it just felt so good to feel both (or more) of our bodies shudder in climax.

I got close this time, but not exactly, as Chino came a few seconds before I did. My face was covered in her juices, and our sheets were going to have to be changed. Again. But we had the resources, so I didn’t mind as I moved up and cuddled her.

“I love you, Chino.”

“What about us? We love you, too.” Maya and Megumi must have finished, because they were against my back, their breasts pressing against my back.

“Well, I love both of you, too!” I got them into my cuddle, kissing their foreheads. “I love all of you so much!”

“I love you, too, Cocoa, but if we don’t get our asses in the shower, we’re going to be late.”

“Oh, of course, Chino.” _Speaking of asses…_ I smacked Chino’s butt and took her to the shower, Maya and Megumi hanging on to me.

_Just because we’re getting clean doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun._

*

_Chino_

I was thankful that my uniform didn’t consist of any dark colors, considering the heat. All of the visitors were drinking water, fanning themselves, and doing everything they could to keep themselves cool. Even with a handkerchief and the shade, my sweat was bleeding through my button-up. On days like these, I wore a shirt underneath; even if it meant I got hotter, nothing could be seen through.

It was a little cooler where I was at the moment, however. I was getting ready to feed the seals, which meant that some of the water breeze cooled me a little.

“Alright, girls, time to eat.” Not all of them were girls, but it was a little thing I just like to say, a phrase to start the day. I tossed the fish to them, watching as they swallowed the whole thing.

It was when I was in high school that I realized I wanted to work with animals. Maybe it was spending so much time with Tippy that fostered some kind of extra empathy and understanding of animals, although I’m not superstitious enough to fully believe that. I decided to apply for a degree in zoology after I graduate high school. It was a lot of work, but I had a good support group around me, especially my… my girlfriends. I don’t know why, but a flush always comes over me when I think about them. I’m not embarrassed by them, but rather my own feelings. I can get intense concerning them, for good reasons; Maya and Megumi helped break me out of my shell, and Cocoa… she is the one who released me further.

“Miss Kafu!” A man’s voice called out to me. In the deer exhibit, a man with graying hair was feeding the fawns. “Do my eyes deceive me, or have you grown an inch?”

As much as I would like to hide it, my appearance, including my height, is something that bothers me quite a bit. As a result, I don’t like to be reminded of it. However, there are a few people who I am OK with mentioning it. Daiki is one of them. He had been working there for over 40 years and quickly befriended me when I started the job, letting me get the hang of things. He was also quite the jokester, but in a paternal sort of way. He reminded me of my grandfather quite a bit.

“I don’t know, Daiki-san. From what I can see, you might still have some hair left.”

We both chuckled as I walked into the enclosure and I petted the deer, letting them lick my hand.

“You smell like the sea, Miss Kafu. Did you just come from feeding our seals?”

“Yes, Daiki-san.”

“Ah, good.” I watched him continuing to feed the deer. “You know, my wife and I used to do this sometimes. She loved the feeling of them eating the food out of her hands.”

“I feel the same way.” The deer around us pranced and played, the does taking care of their fawns. It was a peaceful moment.

Of course, life had to rear its ugly head, and that occurred during my lunch break. Even though it was summer break, there were a few school trips there, so there were a lot of children around where I was sitting. I paid them little mind.

“Where’s your group, sweetie?” I looked up to see a middle-aged woman with a concerned look on her face.

“I-I’m not with a group.”

“Well, are your parents around? Do you need help finding them?”

If this were any other time, I would have been more polite, but this was my lunch break on one of the hottest days of the year, so I was not having it.

“Look,” I whispered-yelled at her, “I am 22 years old, I am an employee of this zoo, I graduated with a Bachelor’s in zoology this year, I am not a child, and if I was, then my girlfriends would be in a lot of trouble. So, please, could I eat my lunch in peace?”

The woman at least had the decency to blush as she apologized and went back to her group.

I rubbed my temples with my hands. _One day, just one day I would like where people see me as who I am._ My phone buzzed. It was a picture of Cocoa and Mocha with flour all over them.

 _Tried to help onee-chan,_ she texted. _Looks like I should stick to the books!_

I laughed and giggled. _Even if she’s not around, she knows just what I need._

*

_Maya_

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, Aikawa-san. You need to know your body’s limits.”

One of my students had injured herself during class, so I was checking her. I remember when I was her age, striving and pushing myself to the limit, even if that had negative consequences. After 12 years of training and practicing, it’s still possible to move in the wrong way, misjudge your steps. That’s why one of the first things I try to teach my students is to know what your body can and can’t do.

Fortunately, she only sprained her ankle. She’d need to take it easy for a few days, but it wasn’t anything major.

“I know, Joga-san. I just… I want to get better at this.”

I gave her a smile, trying to comfort her. “We all do. And, with enough time and practice, you will. Just don’t overexert yourself the rest of the week, OK?”

“Y-Yeah.”

As I got her a glass of water, I looked at the rest of the students training there. I had been them once, in this dojo, failing and succeeding. I had started just because it seemed cool, but as I actually got into it, I found that it helped me a lot in dealing with my excess energy. It gave me balance and focus, both in judo and in my life. After I graduated high school, I became a teacher here, as well as competing in professional tournaments. I had the proudest moment of my life a few months back when I reached _shodan_. The recognition from the judges made me ecstatic, but the reactions from Cocoa, Chino, and Megumi was the best thing out of all of it. Sensei says that, when he retires, that the dojo will pass on to me. It’s a great responsibility, but it’s one I think I can carry.

“Um, Joga-san?”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering… could you show me how to deal with guys who like to… um…”

“You talking about gropers?”

“Y-Yeah.”

I narrowed my eyes. “They’ve been bothering you?” She nodded. “Alright, I’ll show you some tricks. Hey, Ryuji!” I called over one of my fellow teachers.

“Hey, what’s up, Maya?”

“Aikawa-san wants to learn how to deal with guys who are a bit too friendly.”

“Ugh, them.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s do this.”

I nodded, then looked over at Aikawa. “First, one thing you could do is twist his wrist, like this.” As Ryuji’s hand got closer to my breasts, I grabbed his wrist and pretend to twist it. “This is especially helpful when you’re in a tight space, like a train car.

“Now, if he tries to corner you, he’ll probably leave himself open, so…” I positioned myself against a wall while Ryuji got in front of me. I pretend to kick in the balls, and he, with appropriately dramatic flair, crumbles to the ground.

“Now, these are just two scenarios, but there’s really two principles at play here. The first is that, in a situation like this, you should always fight dirty.” Aikawa looked slightly shocked at that. “I know it sounds antithetical to what we teach you, but people on the outside, especially guys like that, don’t always act honorably. So if they try to touch you, you have to everything you can to get yourself out of that situation. Punch, kick, scratch, bite, whatever you have to do.

“The second thing is about prevention. Look, as much as our society has changed, we’re women, and we’re still viewed as defenseless, prey for the predators. I’ve been in some situations where I got worried about a guy’s intentions; every woman does. The most important thing to remember is to be assertive. You don’t have to be mean, but you gotta stand up for yourself. Stand tall and proud. If some guy catcalls, you call right back. If someone gives you a crude remark, you call them out. If you stand for yourself, people will recognize not to bother you, worrying about the consequences. It’s an imperfect solution, I know, but we live in an imperfect society, so, until things really change, this is what we have to do.”

Aikawa, silently watching, looked at the floor before nodding. “I got it.”

I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. “It’ll get better. Someday.”

The girl returned my smile. “Thanks.” She hugged me, which I returned. I stood up, getting back to my students.

_Gotta train the future now._

*

_Cocoa_

“Ugh, it’s so hot!” Hajime was resting her head against the table, trying, in some way, to get some of its coolness. “My shirt’s sticking to my boobs, and my shorts keep wedging. I need a shower.”

“Hey, you were the one to choose to wear those tight short shorts.” Yun was doing her best to stay cool, but it felt futile sometimes. We were sitting on the patio of my family’s bakery, and the shade was barely protecting us from the sun.

“Yeah, because you like watching my ass in them.” Hajime laughed at her girlfriend blushing and trying to hide her eyes.

It was nice to have lunch with a good group of friends, even on a day like this. It also gave a break from numbers; even as good as I am with them, I admit accounting gets tiring after a while.

I looked over at the bluenette of our group, who was sprouting her own blush. “What’s wrong, Aya-chan?”

“Wh-Wh-No-Nothing! I’m not thinking about anything!” Her blush got deeper as she picked at her salad.

“Oh,” my sister cooed, “has the teasing between Shinoda-san and Iijima-san awakened some thoughts in Komichi-san? Perhaps she’s thinking about her Inokuma-san and Kujo-san, or that Raphaelite goddess Matsubara-san?”

“I-I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM!” Aya left quickly, her face even deeper in a shade of red. _Looks like she needs some relief._ I noticed that Akari was drawing something.

“What are you drawing today, Akari-chan?”

“Ah, Akari is practicing for a scene in our manga! Akari just needs to make sure that not too much is shown, or else our editors will be mad… again.”

I smiled as I watched the girl in the white Lolita clothing draw and redraw, trying to get everything just right, even if that part wasn’t her responsibility.

“So, how is everything going with your girlfriends, sister?” My sister was giving that trademark comforting smile that always made feel you safe, no matter the situation.

“Oh, everything’s going great. We, uh, we had a lot of fun this morning…” Despite myself, I blushed as I sipped my tea. “All our jobs are going well, and we’re all doing good. How about you and Aoyama-san?”

“Ah, well, Midori-chan’s almost done with her book. It’s quite… juicy.”

“Really?”

“Oh, quite. I’ll have to get you a copy when it’s done.”

Suddenly, I heard a ringing. It was my phone alarm going off.

“Ah, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, onee-chan.” I waved goodbye to everyone and walked down the street, stretching my legs along the way, getting ready for the rest of the day.

*

_Megumi_

I was dealing with one of life’s eternal problems: finding a shirt that you really liked that, with your height and cup size, would show more cleavage than you’d like. _Why is it so hard to make clothing for short, busty women?_ I sighed and continued to look through the store.

Clothing, for me, is a very important thing for me to focus on. As a second-grade teacher, I have to make sure that I look professional in front of my colleagues and approachable to my students. The same goes for my casual clothing; it’d be quite awkward if a parent or student spotted me in an outfit that was more risqué than one would like.

As I rounded the corner, I noticed a pair of people that were familiar to me. The young boy with his long hair in a braid noticed me first. Takumi was one of my students, a quiet and shy boy, but always nice and polite to his classmates, always beaming with a smile. He didn’t have a smile at this moment; his face was now tense. I quickly realized why, as his outfit consisted of a t-shirt, a knee-length skirt, and black stockings.

His mother, Hana, turned her head and noticed me next. Her face was a combination of shock and slight embarrassment.

Quickly averting what was about to become an awkward incident, I put on my best smile and walked towards the two of them. “Good afternoon, Hana-san.”

“A-Ah, good afternoon, Natsu-san.”

I kneeled in front of Takumi. “Ah, Takumi-kun, you look very cute today,” I said, ruffling his hair.

He was blushing now, a slight smile on his face. “Thank you, Natsu-sensei.”

“Did you pick your clothes out today?”

“Well, Mama picked out the skirt, but I picked out the stockings. Do you like them?”

“Yes, they look very good on you.” It was nice to see his smile come back in full force.

“Takumi,” his mother leaned next to him, “why don’t you look at the dresses over there while Natsu-san and I talk?”

“OK.” He nodded and went over to that section. It was a quiet moment as we watched him in silence.

“He looks really good. Happier than I’ve ever seen.”

“Y-Yes, he does.”

I looked over at her. “How long?”

She played with her skirt between her fingers, like a student I called to the front of the class. “Almost a year. He always acted… differently than most boys. He liked to keep his hair long, was more into _Precure_ than _Sentai_ , those kinds of things. I didn’t pay much attention to that. But when he asked why boys weren’t allowed to wear skirts and dresses… well, I didn’t have the most positive reaction to it. I yelled at him and told him not to bring it up again, but when I thought about it, I just thought it might be a phase, so I decided to let him do it in private at first. He loved it immediately, and the majority of his clothes at home are like that. Then, he asked if he could wear them outside.” She looked down at the ground.

“Has anyone bothered him?”

“Not if they don’t know he’s a boy. In those cases, they just talk about how cute he looks. But if they realize… I know because their face changes and they find every excuse they can to leave. I don’t think he notices it, but I’m worried about when he gets older. I mean, what if… what if he’s…”

“Just because he likes dresses doesn’t automatically mean he’s trans. I know a few men who are quite feminine-presenting, but still identify as male.” At her confused face, I decide to change tacts. “Has he ever given you any indication that he doesn’t see himself as a boy?”

“N-No, not that I’ve noticed.”

“Then, it’s more likely that the way he wants to present himself is different from most men. My advice would be to wait and see. You could be right; it could be just a phase, every kid has one. But if it isn’t, then you should make sure that, above all else, he feels happy and comfortable.”

“I… I see.” I couldn’t tell how much I alleviated her worries, but it seemed like I at least did something. “Those men you spoke about earlier… could I get into contact with one of them?”

I nodded. “I’ll give one of them your number.”

“Natsu-sensei!” I looked behind to see Takumi holding two dresses, one purple and one dark pink. “Which do you like better?”

I squatted and hmmed and hawed over it for a few moments. “I think… the purple.”

He squeed. “I knew you would!” He wrapped his arms around me, and I around him, making sure he could feel all of my warmth.

*

Chino, Maya, and Megumi were sitting on the couch, watching TV, while Cocoa was at the dinning room table, doing some of the bakery’s accounting.

As much as Maya and Megumi were trying to focus on the show, they noticed Chino’s downward mood.

“Did something happen today, Chino?” Maya initiated the conversation.

Chino looked up hesitantly before looking back forward. “Do you think people will ever see me as an adult?”

“Oh, come on, Chino,” Megumi patted her shoulder, “we see you as an adult.”

“But you know me. I mean strangers, people that only see me one day. I always noticed their eyes. They see me as a lost child, I know it. They don’t think I can take care of myself or that I’m adult enough to be in a relationship or anything like that.” Chino wiped her eyes. “Some days, I don’t really want to go outside. I just… I’m tired.”

Maya and Megumi looked at each other before hugging Chino between them. “We’ll be here for you, Chino,” Maya said as she kissed her girlfriend. “Always.”

“If you ever feel down or tired, you’ll have a shoulder to lay your head down on.” Megumi kissed Chino as well.

Chino looked up at her two girlfriends. “What I really need right now… is some stress relief.” With sharp movements, Chino wrapped her hands around one of Maya and Megumi’s breasts each, while her thighs pulled two of their legs together and started to rub her mound against them. After being shocked for a moment, Maya and Megumi returned the affection, kissing and rubbing Chino’s taut body while she felt what she could.

Cocoa was trying to pay attention to the numbers, but the sounds of her girlfriends making out was a bit distracting. Her phone buzzed and she saw that it was a text from Karen.

              KAREN: Hey, whatcha doin’ tonight?  
              COCOA: Nothing much; staying in with the girls. You?  
              KAREN: Ah, me and Kou-chan have a client tonight. He’s got some really interesting tastes.  
              COCOA: Well, have fun. I might be doing the same.  
              KAREN: Oh, I’ll think about you as I’m sucking him off. Laters.

Cocoa put down her phone and sighed at the lewd noises that were coming from the couch. _Looks like my little sisters still need my help._ She stood up and walked over with a smile, ready and willing to do everything she could to make everyone happy.


	2. Himawari/Sakurako

Himawari/Sakurako

_Sakurako_

The kitchen was filled with the smell of a busy evening. Steak, filleted fish, flambé: all the smells of a restaurant working at its fullest.

“Hey, Kenji, Table 8 says their pork was too well-done.”

“Oh, goddamn peasants!” Kenji was in the middle of cooking chicken. “They always think they know what they want, but when they get it? ‘Oh, it’s too dry; oh, it’s too done; oh, my taste buds were not meant for this!’ Bunch of proletariat motherfuckers.”

I smirked; it was always fun to see Kenji so riled up. “Would you like me to give to them express or standard?”

He glared at me before smirking as well. “Did they eat it?”

“Nah, just cut into it.”

“Then, I shall make him a new one, not as well done. If someone of my fluids end up on it-”

“I didn’t need to hear that last part.” I high-fived Kenji and walked out of the kitchen. Before I walked out into the main area, I looked at myself in the mirror.

If someone from my middle school days came across me, they would be totally surprised to see who I am now. I had matured quite a bit. Not personality-wise; I was still a spitfire through and through. But my body… if I was another girl, I’d do whatever I could to get in my pants. I grew my hair out into a long ponytail and wore it high, like Sugiura used to do. I’m something of a purist when it comes to my face, so I don’t put on any makeup or attachments except simple, unobtrusive earrings. My uniform consists of a black button-up and a black knee-length skirt with black stockings, which help to show off my toned legs. But my most impressive asset was up top. All that bitching I did in middle school about Hima’s bust was eventually for naught, as, starting in eighth grade, I began to develop there, to the point that I ended up with F-cups by the time I was 17. Of course, I understood why Hima always complained about them messing up her back or having trouble with finding bras, but still the attention I got from them was nice, for a while.

Even though I fooled around with my share of boys and girls, I had only eyes for Hima. The problem was trying to figure out how to explain my feelings, move on from teasing to honesty. When we got to our last year in high school, I decided to just get it over with.

_We were by the local river, looking at a family of ducks._

_“So, what are you going to do in college, Hima-chan?”_

_“I’ll be working towards my English degree and then to law school. You would have known this if you’d applied with me.”_

_I made a face at her. “I will, but I want to save some money first. I already got a job as a waiter at the Red Lily.”_

_Hima turned her head towards me. “Bu-But that’s in the-”_

_“Gay district? Yeah, I know; that’s how I got the job. I know someone who works there, they got me in front of the manager, and I somehow impressed them enough to get hired.” I looked over at her long face. “Hima-chan?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You wanna be my girlfriend?”_

_Hima, shocked, began to sputter. “Wh-What are you talking about-”_

_I stopped her speech by hugging her. “I love you, Hima-chan. I’ve always loved you, but… I always felt like I wasn’t right for you. You were so much prettier than me and smarter than me that I felt like I could never be with you. But I don’t care about that anymore; I’m tired of listening to what other people think about me. The only thing I want to know is do you love me?”_

_Hima shook for a moment before hugging me back. “Yes, I… I do.”_

_I smiled and felt my eyes beginning to water. “That’s good, Hima-chan. That’s real good.”_

And since then, we’ve been together in many ways. It’s nice to have someone to come home to after a hard day’s work. Recently, though, Hima’s been really stressed, trying to make sure that her grades are high enough so that she could go to law school after graduating.

I could worry about her later; right now, I had a job to do. I walked out to a table, a man and a woman sitting there.

“Good evening; my name is Sakurako and I will be your waitress tonight. To start, is there anything you’d like to drink?”

I had a feeling this would end in trouble when the man looked at me like I was on the menu. “Well, I think it might be in front of me.”

I was restraining every urge that I could to roll my eyes out of my head, so I put it on into my words. “Oh, even if my girlfriend tried that line, it wouldn’t work on me.”

Usually, that shuts them down for the night and they behave, but this guy was going to turn out to be quite different. His face became a grimace as he said “So you’re a dy-”

“I would highly advise you, sir, to rethink about how you want to finish that sentence.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure you get yourself straight once you find the right guy.” The hand pat put him over the line. The fact that most of his hand was touching my breast was putting him in a cannon and shooting him 2500km from the line.

“Cheng.” A tall, muscular waiter walked over. Cheng was a Taiwanese immigrant who worked here; his Japanese wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t need words to have his intentions known. “I believe the man here needs some fresh air.”

“Yes, Miss Omuro.” Cheng took the dickhead by the shoulder and dragged him out, all the while he protested and complained about me being a bitch, as if he wasn’t the seventh guy we’ve had to do this to this month. Eventually, Cheng got him out of the restaurant.

I looked down at his partner. “Whether or you want to join him is up to you.”

She looked at me with spiteful eyes, the eyes of a woman who knows her partner is a retard, but she doesn’t want to fully admit it.

“Here’s my advice: If I was straight, I wouldn’t choose a guy who openly gropes women in front of his partner.” I went back into the kitchen. I think the woman left; I didn’t really care enough to check if she did. I had better things to do than think about people like her.

*

_Himawari_

You know that feeling when all of the words are jumbled together, even though you know they should be in a discrete order? Some people get that when they’re drunk or high; I typically get it every night, when it’s half past midnight and I’m trying to get all of the information in my head. My essay on Kesey’s replication of mental illness was coming along fine, but something wasn’t just going right. Everything felt detached, unhinged, like the Chief trying to view the world.

I don’t suffer from insomnia; when I fall asleep, I stay asleep. It’s getting into the bed that’s the problem. There’s too many things to stay awake for. My classes, my friends, preparing for law school, everything seemed like a series of grand waves crashing onto me.

I heard the door open. “Hey, Sakurako.” My voice came out in a ragged roar.

I was a little unnerved when I didn’t hear her reply until I felt my head being turned around. Sakurako’s face was right next to me.

“Yep, it’s time for bed from you.” Sakurako carried me, bridal-style.

“Sak-Sakurako, I-I have to-”

“That essay’s not due til next week. It can wait until tomorrow.” Sakurako carried me to our futon and laid me on it. I squirmed in this feeling of protectiveness; I wanted to feel strong, to stand up, but my tiredness wanted me to lie back. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“Fine.” I shrugged as I undressed and watched Sakurako do the same. I loved her body; from her long, thick hair, to her big, firm breasts, to her toned stomach and legs. Her body was a temple, and I was its worshipper, praying that it would recognize my efforts.

“You don’t sound fine.” Sakurako laid on top of me, body on body.

I sighed. “I’m just… tired.” I kissed Sakurako and felt her hips, made circles over them with my finger. “I just want to take a break from everything.”

“Well, the parade’s coming up, so that’ll be fun.”

“But that’s in a few weeks. I need something now.”

Sakurako gave me a smile that made me shudder and dampen. “I can give you that.” She kissed all over my face, making me pant and squirm. I retaliated by grabbing her breasts, squeezing them to my delight. “Ah, Hima-chan, you’re quite – mmm – frantic tonight.”

I whispered into her eye, “Shut the fuck up and just get me off.” As much as I would deny it if brought up, I have quite the dirty mouth when aroused. That’s one of the things Sakurako likes about me.

“If you wish.” Sakurako put her hand on the back of my head and placed it in between her cleavage. I moaned and sputtered as my ecstasy took over me and started to kiss her breasts. I could feel Sakurako start to open me up, rubbing my clit and cunt with her fingers.

Eventually, she was able to get inside me, which furthered the throes of pleasure I felt. I felt subsumed by her, her breasts smothering my brain, while her fingers took control of my body, making it twitch and contort as she pleased.

“Ah… ah…” I’ve always had an ambivalent feeling towards these moments, where you have essentially no control over your body whatsoever, yet you love it at the same time.

My body coiled onto itself, writhing as it reached its climax. I moaned in increasing pitch as I came all over our futon. Eventually, Sakurako released her hold on me, letting me pant like a bitch on the bed.

“So, how do you feel now?” Sakurako smirked at me, her face all content, while my body smelled of cum and sweat.

“You- You…” I reached over to her, wanting to do to her what she did to me, but my mind was too tired, so I just rested my face between her breasts again. I cooed as she stroked her hand through my hair; it felt like a giant weight had been taken off me.

“I love you, Hima-chan. I want you to succeed. But I don’t want you to destroy yourself doing so. You need to find a balance.”

She’d given this speech dozens of times before. Sometimes, it stuck with me; sometimes, it just bounced off. I wanted to do like she said, but I kept going back to those habits.

 _Maybe I can do this time. Maybe…_ I let her body, and her embrace, drift me off to sleep, the smells of each other commingling in the air.


	3. Rize/Chiya/Syaro

Rize/Chiya/Syaro

_Syaro_

As I woke up, I felt a softness surrounding me from both sides. I instantly knew what it is.

_Do I have to wake up every morning between the valley of E-cups?_ It wasn’t a bad thing, but it did get annoying getting out of it. And, compared to my B-cups, it made me feel a little lackluster. I don’t have any petite angst or anything like that (I’m not Chino… no offense to her), but being intimate with two busty women every day makes you feel uneasy.

This isn’t to say that Rize and Chiya were bad girlfriends; they’re… amazing. I always struggled with my feelings for both of them, my admiration for my senpai and my closeness with my childhood friend. The winter before Rize started college, I got them both together and told them what I felt. I didn’t know how it was going to end; I was scared as hell, but I just needed to tell them. Right before they gave me a choice that I hadn’t thought of before, they gave each other a knowing smile, as if they had realized something before I did.

And so, the three of us live together, in an apartment Rize’s family rents. The idea of living somewhere that someone else is paying for bothers me somewhat, but if it means I get to live with them, then so be it.

I felt a shifting on my chest. I got my head out of my comforting resting place to see what it was, even though I had a feeling about what it was.

A little boy, six years old, was laying on me, his blonde hair over his ears. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I rubbed my hand through his hair.

“Masato…” The whisper went through the room as I looked at my son. Masato’s actually my cousin on my mother’s side, but I have him refer to us as his mothers so that he doesn’t feel too out-of-sync. His parents died six months ago in a car accident. We took him in. Well, legally, I took him in; if they thought Rize and Chiya were my partners instead of my roommates, there was a good chance that I wouldn’t be allowed to gain custody of Masato. Can only imagine how many kids aren’t taken in because they don’t want them living with gays.

Masato shifted on me and lifted his head, yawning loudly. I smiled, rubbing his head. “Sorry for waking you up.”

He blinked, still waking up. He looked up at me and smiled, his one blue eye filled with joy. “Syaro-mama.” He wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he could, and I brought him closer to me. Masato lost his left eye in the accident. He doesn’t really seem to be bothered by it, especially with Rize always telling him about military heroes who were disabled. It was a little weird at first to look at his eyes and see the eyepatch or the empty eye socket, but I’ve gotten used to it now, like it was a mole or a birthmark.

“Hey, good morning, sweetie. You have another bad dream?”

Masato’s face dropped a little, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Could you tell me what happened?”

“I was in the car, with mama and papa. But, when it went off the road, the ground came and took us under and then it was dark and it smelled bad and then I woke up.” Masato placed his head against my chest.

“Well, you know we’re always here for you. Always.”

“I know, Syaro-mama.” His voice filled me with a joy that I couldn’t find anywhere else.

At that moment, Rize woke up and stretched her body. I knew what was about to happen next.

Rize blinked several times and noticed Masato next to me. Faster than I could move on caffeine, Rize took him into his arms and laid him close to her. “Masato! Is everything OK? Are you scared? Do you need Rize-mama?” As it turned out, Rize and children went together like cat and fish.

“Mmm, Rize-mama’s soft, like Chiya-mama…” I felt a little twinge of jealousy, but I smothered it. “But I can’ hear her heart, like Syaro-mama’s.” That twinge turned into an explosion of warmth.

“Well then,” I got Masato between the two of us, “why don’t you have both?”

Masato giggled. “I like that the mostest.”

“That’s good.” I watched as Rize cuddled with Masato, her purple hair shining in the morning sun. Everything about her radiated confidence, assertiveness, yet there were signs that could tell one she was still worried about the ways others saw her. She still tried to balance being tough and cute, like she wanted, but I didn’t care; all I saw was a beautiful, amazing woman that I wanted to share my life with.

“Ah, we’re all awake.” I felt Chiya get next to me against my back. Chiya was still a little odd, but she was just as friendly and warm as she was when I first met her. “Good morning, Masato-kun.”

“Mornin’, Chiya-mama.” Masato got out from the two of us and cuddled up to Chiya.

“He’s probably cuddling with you just because you smell like sweets.”

“Well, at least Chiya-mama lets me stay in the bath as long as I want.” Masato stuck out his tongue.

The three of us looked at each other. “Oh, is that so?”

Somehow, Masato ended up on the bed, with all of three of us tickling him. I’m not fully sure how that happened.

He giggled and laughed. “St-Stop, I-I’m gonna pee myself!”

“Well then, let’s get you to the toilet and then get you dressed.” I got him onto my back and started walking towards the bathroom.

“I love you, Syaro-mama.”

“I love you, too.”

*

_Rize_

“39 Across: A feeling of extreme fear.” I tapped the pen against my forehead. This crossword was giving me something of a migraine, so I put it down and looked at my charges. They were all taking a nap right now, their bodies still, while their minds drifted elsewhere.

I knew in college that I wanted to work with young kids. There was something about that age, the potential they had to become anything they wanted. I remember a teacher I had in first grade who noticed that I was being bullied by some girls in my classes because I was into guns and tanks. He told me that I shouldn’t be afraid to talk about what I like, that I should be who I wanted. I bumped into him a few years ago; it turned out that he’s gay, but was in the closet at the time. He was impressed with who I’d become.

When I first started college, I thought I wanted to be an elementary school teacher, but then I took a part-time job working at a daycare, and I instantly realized what I wanted to do. I’ve been working here ever since then, watching, wrangling, caring, doing everything I could do.

I noticed one of the children squirming in his sleep, so I went over to him. “Hiro-kun, you OK?”

The boy opened his eyes; he was crying. “Ri-Rize-nee…”

“Hey, it’s OK, you’re with me.” I sat down on the chair and put him in my lap. “Were you dreaming about something?”

He nodded, already falling back to sleep. “Daddy… He’s hurt…”

I thought for a moment, trying to remember who his father was. I remembered he was a JSDF member. I had dreams like that when Dad was still in the service, imagining him maimed and injured. _Children notice so much more than adults give them credit for. They can sense the fears of the adults around them._

Hiro went back to sleep, so I put him back onto his blanket. I went back to the crossword and realized I had my answer.

“39 ACROSS: TERROR.”

-

_I still can’t believe I agreed to this._ One of Isami’s model friends couldn’t make a job, so she asked me if I could fill in, as I, quote, “had her look and curves.” I thought it might be fun, and I remember all of the times I got asked to model when I was in high school, so I decided to do it.

As I was heading to where I needed to go, however, I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach. All of those people, watching, looking at me in ways that I allowed few people to do. People have always glanced at me, stared at me, men in particular. They just see a body walking down the street, but I want them to see more. I wished they could see who I was.

As I rounded the corner, I heard a bunch of chattering and cooing; a group of women were in the hallway around someone sitting on a platform. I recognized him immediately.

“Masato?”

The boy looked over; he was wearing his crimson eyepatch today. He smiled and ran over to me, shouting “Rize-mama!” He leapt into my arms, and I instinctually lifted him up.

The women all looked at me, gazing. “Mama?”

“Mh-hmm.” Masato nodded his head. “Rize-mama’s my cool mommy.”

After that, the floodgates opened, and they surrounded us.

“He’s such a cute kid!”

“You must’ve been really young.”

“Who’s the father?”

“From his hair, he must be a foreigner.”

“His eyepatch is so cool.”

Masato was starting to get nervous from all of the attention, so I decided to put a full stop to it. “ENOUGH!” That got them quiet. “He is not my son, he’s my girlfriend’s cousin, but he’s still important to me, and right now, we’d like to be alone, OK?” The two of us walked down the hallway, where we bumped into another person.

“Rize!” Syaro was walking down the hallway on… my high heels? Come to think of it, she looked way different than usual. Her outfit was typically simple, usually nothing more complicated than a button-up and a skirt. But she was wearing a dress of hers that she wore to her cousin’s wedding. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Isami-san called me. She needed someone to fill in. What is Masato doing here?”

“Well, he said he wanted to try out modeling, like one of his friends at school. His mother told me about this, and Masato said yes.”

I looked down at Masato. “You didn’t tell me this.”

He shrugged. “I forgot.”

I rolled my eyes, but rubbed his hair. “Not surprised. C’mon, let’s get ready.”

As it turned out, the fashion being modeled was inspired by military attire, which made me feel more comfortable than before. The outfit I was modeling was designed to look like a nineteenth-century naval captain, royal blue with accents of gold.

“Wow, you… you look really good.” Syaro’s face was full of longing, while Masato was looking at all of the uniforms.

“Yeah, so do you. Although you do look different.”

Syaro turned red. “Oh, uh, I, uh, I just… I thought that I should look good, since, you know, this was a modeling event, and, if I dressed normally, I thought that people would think that…”

“It’s alright; I get it. I think you look good no matter what you wear.” I kissed her on the forehead.

“Rize…” She got all giggly, like when she drank caffeine. _God, she’s so cute._

I got out to the studio where they were doing the photography. The photographer was a man in his 40s, his eye seemingly glued to the camera.

“Ah, Miss Tedeza, you look stunning in that outfit. You could lead a battalion of men into battle.”

“I think I would be more likely to sail a group of ships into a squall.” I got into position and was photographed, some dignified, some strong, some passive. I did everything I could to respect both the uniform and the kind of people who wore it. _They weren’t all saints, but they were men and women who were willing to fight and die for their country, for their people._

I stayed around after I was done, watching the other models. They all had their own styles and flourishes; some played up the contrast between their militaristic outfits and their demure natures, while others took the chance to play a different role, one that was more aggressive and bombastic that they might have had otherwise. These photos would be full of life, vigor, and vitality. _So powerful they might get a woman pregnant._

Then, it came for the children’s crusade. Masato was the first up. He was wearing a Desert Storm-inspired garb, all camo and tactical. He waved to me and Syaro as he walked to the stage. He seemed proud, walking straight.

For once, the photographer put his camera and looked to the man who was in charge of the whole event. “Really, you’re using this?”

“What do you mean?”

“A crip modeling your clothes is a goddamn bad look. I mean, look at him; everyone sees his eyepatch and they’ll never buy those clothes for their kids.”

I felt my temperature rise, my blood boil, my eyes dilating. I noticed everything around me. The models, some not paying attention, some not sure how to respond. Masato, hearing everything, looking to the side in shame. Syaro, blanched face, like when she heard about the accident.

I wasn’t about to let this stand.

I marched towards him and grabbed him by his shirt. “A ‘crip’? He is a six-year-old boy! His name is Masato Kirima! He lost his parents six months ago in the same accident that he lost his eye in! He is one of the kindest, warmest, friendliest children I have every known, and I am proud that he calls me ‘mama.’ He has dealt with enough **_shit_ ** from other children and adults who don’t see past his difference! And if I hear anything else from you about it, your body will find yourself in positions you never imagined! Now, do you understand me?”

The man blinked several times, then paled. “I, uh, I have to go outside for a moment.” He ran out faster than if he knew a mortar was heading his way.

I went over to Masato. “Hey, you OK, sweetie?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Rize-mama…”

“Yeah?” I rubbed my hand through his hair.

“You were kinda scary.”

I laughed slightly. “Yeah, but only when I need to, to protect the people I care about.”

Masato looked at me. “You care?”

“Of course, Masato. I love you, and I would do anything to help you.” I hugged him. I looked at the mirrors that we were on the back of the studio. Syaro was looking at us with a proud smile.

*

_Chiya_

“So, did you like modeling?” We were in my Ama Usa An, I watching over the store, while Masato ate a “Crimson Lily Starwatching Orihime.”

“Yeah,” he said in-between the quick bites typical of a boy like him, “but I don’t think I wanna do it ‘gain.”

“Why’s that?”

He stopped eating for a moment, thinking. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

I smiled at him and looked over my store, all of the fish swimming in my pond. When we came to Tokyo, I decided to open a branch of Ama Usa An here, to see if it would succeed here. As it turns out, the denizens of the urban environment were quite interested in unfamiliar wares, and we’ve been most profitable.

“Miss Chiya,” one of my workers came up to me. “We’re low on taiyaki.”

“Ah, just go down a few blocks to the fish seller and ask for some.” To her perplexment, I just said, “He owes me.” She nodded and left, but not before ruffling Masato’s head, to which he smiled.

I looked at the boy I helped to take care of. Masato is such a bright soul, considering everything that had happened to him. His eye looks at the world with wonder and joy. There are moments when the ghosts of the past come over him, but they don’t bother him for long.

He made a satisfied sigh as he finished his treat.

“You like it, Masato?”

“Yep. Thank you, Chiya-mama.”

“You’re welcome.” I smiled as I wiped some of the food off his mouth. “You’re a messy eater.”

“Yeah. Mama always told me that.” After a moment, his face shifted. He looked downward; he tried to cover his eye with his bangs, but I moved them out of the way.

“You miss her and your father a lot, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, is there anything you remember about them that makes you happy?”

He nodded. “Daddy took me to the park sometimes, when Mama was workin’. Mama bought me a stuffed kitty, Tora. It was orange and had lines on it… but it was in the car.”

“You know what? I could get you a new one, sweetie. Would you like that?”

His smile came back. “Yeah.” He came forward and hugged me. “Thank you, Chiya-mama.”

“You’re welcome.” I hugged him back, rubbing his back. _A stripped orange cat called Tora? “The Tiger Protects The Lost Child” sounds like a good name._

*

_Syaro_

The air was filled with smells of daffodils and roses, irises and sunflowers, and everything associated with them: love, regrets, desires. These days, a rose is never a rose. Any flowers that are given to another person always mean something behind them.

I didn’t take me long to go from being interested in herbs to falling in love with flowers to becoming a florist. I see everyone come through our doors: husband trying to make up to their wives, teenagers buying for their first loves, flowers for ghosts. Florists are one of the few places you see every class, every group of people; at the end of the day, nature is what connects us all.

I first saw her when she walked in. She looked like she was 15, 16, dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. She looked around furtively, quickly, as if she was unsure what she was looking for. I walked over to her. “Can I help you?”

She turned around, a look of surprise on her face. “Ah, y-yeah, I-uh, I’m just, uh, looking for some, uh, flowers for my mom.”

“Well then, I’ll help you.”

“Oh, it’s, uh, it’s all right, I can find it on-on my own.”

“No, let me help you, it’s my job.”

“O-Oh, OK.”

As we started walking into the store, I asked, “So, what kind of flowers are you looking for your mom?”

“Uh, I-I don’t really know, just something pretty. She’s, uh, she’s in the hospital right now, and I just want some-somethin’ for her room, to make it look not so bland, y’know?”

“I understand. Does your mother have any favorite flowers?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Any favorite colors?”

“Hmm… she really likes yellow, like the color of your hair.”

“Ah, in that case, how about some daisies?”

“Oh.” She was entranced by the flowers. “They look real good.”

“I bet they will.” I got a bouquet of them ready and brought them over to the register. “Alright, that will be ¥1,500.”

Instantly, the girl’s face dropped. “O-Oh, u-u-u-uh, y-you know, I-I-I don’t really need the-”

“How much money do you have on you?”

“… ¥1,200.”

“It’s alright; I’ll make up the difference.”

“Y-You don’t h-h-have to, i-it’s OK.”

I laid my hands over hers. “You know, I was like you once. Some days, I had to figure out how to balance my meager amounts of food. It’s hard, having to choose what’s the most important. This shouldn’t be something you have to worry about, especially at a time like this.”

The girl’s eyes swelled with tears. “Th-Th-Thank you.”

As she left with her flowers, waving at me, I felt like I was seeing some version of myself, the me I used to be. I felt a little sad at that, but I also felt a kind of happiness at that moment, that I had been what she had been through and that she could get through it.

_Of course, no one can do it alone._

-

Masato’s hair was quite greasy that day, for reasons that I wasn’t sure of as I washed his hair.

The two of us were in the bath, after a long day. We sighed as the water cleansed our bodies.

“So, Masato, how was your day?”

“OK.” His tone was downtrodden and he kept looking down at his feet.

“Is something wrong, Masato?”

He continued to look down at the water, spinning circles in it.

“Masato, did someone at school bother you?”

Masato blushed before looking up. “Sharo-mama?”

“Yes?”

“Do- Do you love me?”

For a moment, I couldn’t recognize what he was saying, like he was speaking another language. _What… What is he talking about?_

“O-Of course I love you, Masato. Did someone say I don’t?”

He nodded. “A-At school. S-Some boys, t-they said y-y-you wer’ lesbians a-and that you d-d-didn’ love me. That you cared ‘bout sex and that you were gonna dump me the moment you could.” He was starting to cry, the tears mixing with the water already on his face.

Several emotions were going through me: anger, sadness, frustration. I could only imagine what those boys had heard from their parents and from their friends. I hugged Masato as tightly as I could.

“Masato, we all love you so much. We want to see you grow, to become a good man, to have a family ever. We wouldn’t get rid of you, ever.” I rubbed my hand through his hair as he looked up.

“Really?”

I nodded. “Really.”

He seemed content with that, but then he had another question. “What’s a lesbian?”

“Well, it’s a girl who likes girls.”

“Like you, Sharo-mama?”

“Yes, and like Rize-mama and Chiya-mama.”

“Oh.” As I continued to wash his hair, Masato looked back up. “Sharo-mama?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I love you.” His eye was full of pureness. There was nothing in his voice but love and affection. I couldn’t say anything; I just held him tight and kissed him, his warmth going into me.

*

“There. You ready for bed?”

“Mm-hmm. Thank you, Chiya-mama.”

Chiya tucked Masato into his bed, petting his head. “I got something.”

“Really? What?”

She pulled something from behind her back and gave it to Masato. It was a stuffed animal, a tiger.

“Tora!” The boy’s face lit up with happiness, and he rushed to hug Chiya. “Thank you, Chiya-mama.”

“You’ve very welcome.” She kissed his forehead and turned off the lights, watching Masato’s breathing slow down as he fell asleep.

She closed the door and walked back to her bedroom. “Masato’s all tucked in for the night.” She yawned. “As I should be.”

“Mmm, I agree.” Rize stretched out on the bed, inadvertently thrusting her chest out towards a reading Sharo. Sharo glared and blushed.

“Well, _some people_ might be arousing in me things that make it hard to sleep.” Sharo tried to keep her eyes open, but then put her book on the nightstand. “But sleep is more important.”

As Chiya got into the bed with the two of them and turned off the light, the three of them felt something in the air. Some kind of charge or spark running through them. It felt safe and secure, warm and kind. It felt OK.

The last three sounds heard in the house that night were as follows:

A cheerful “Good night.”

A confident “Good night.”

And a soft, restrained, yet brimming with energy “Good night.”


	4. Akari Akaza/Kyouko

Akari Akaza/Kyouko

_Kyouko_

The coffee went down my throat only through the aid of a lot of sugar and cream. I was still getting over the near all-nighter we pulled to get the chapter done after Akari had a sudden change about what made an outfit so plot important. There was a little yelling and crying involved, but we made up after. I never felt good criticizing or yelling at Akari for anything, even when I felt like it would have been reasonable. I know that she may be frustrating at times, but her mind just works differently. I just have to catch up sometimes. Besides, her change actually made the story better from a thematic perspective, so it was worth it.

I felt a kiss on my cheek. “Good morning, Kyouko.” I looked over to see my girlfriend smiling at me, looking at my nose.

“Good morning, Akari.” Since she kissed me first, it was OK to kiss her right now. I kissed her on the forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, although Akari was bothered by you tossing and turning.”

“Heh, sorry about that.” Akari walked over to the kitchen and got her breakfast: toast, a banana, a fried egg, and milk. _Same thing as long as I’ve been with her._ “You ready for today?”

“Yeah, Akari thinks so. Although Akari is a little worried about Ken-san’s reaction to Akari’s work.”

“Yeah? Well, I think it will go well.”

Akari beamed at me, something I couldn’t help but return. “You think so, Kyou-”

A construction site down the street started up for the day and the noise got to Akari. She moaned and covered her ears, starting to pace around the room.

_Oh no._ I got up and held onto Akari, even as she tried to get out of my grasp. “Shh, shh shh shh, it’s alright. It’s not going to hurt you, it’s OK.”

She continued to moan into my chest, but she slowly began to calm down. As I held my girlfriend tightly, I could only imagine what was going on in her mind.

*

_Before I was autistic, I was weird. I was different. I was annoying. I was the kid that nobody wanted to hang out with. I was the girl that believed everyone hated her so much that I started to hate myself._

_As much as autism seems like a curse, a slur, at least it gave me a name. It gave me something._

_I always knew I didn’t think the same as other people. Even if I didn’t know what was the “right” way, I could tell by how people treated me. I got bullied sometimes – kids would take things or call me names – but really, people ignored me more than anything else. If I didn’t exist, then I couldn’t bother anyone._

_Not every one ignored me, though. I had Kyouko and Yui when I was a kid, then Chinatsu and the Student Council in junior high. But still, I felt so disconnected from everyone that even their friendship didn’t really get to me._

_I first saw a therapist at 15, when I slit my wrists in my bathtub. I don’t think I was really trying to kill myself; I just didn’t want to feel alone anymore. After I went to therapy, I started to better understand myself and how I think. When my therapist told me that I was probably autistic and what that meant, everything about me made sense. I still felt disconnected, I always will,, but I could grasp my differences and embrace them rather than fear them from a lack of understanding._

_It was around this same time that I realized that I was in love with Kyouko, not as a friend but more. With that, I had much less hesitance than I did with a lot of other things. Other people I know would have been shy and coy, but I knew what I wanted to do, and I was going to do it. I told her straight up. She, in her usual overwhelming cheer, told me that she loved me as well and wanted to go out with me. We’ve been together ever since._

_Now, we work together as mangaka; Kyouko’s the writer and I’m the artist. We’re finishing up this shoujo romance,_ Across the Lines _, which has proved to be quite successful. It’s about a girl who’s in love with two boys, one rich and one poor. I love getting letters from people about how much they relate to the characters of the story, especially those who see themselves in the main character’s younger brother, who is autistic. Not a lot of people know about my status (not that a lot of them would really get it), but those who do can see the similarities very quickly._

_What I love right now about my life is that I’m doing all of the things I never thought I would be able to do, next to the person that I love more than anyone else. I can’t wait to see what each day will bring._

*

_Akari_

“Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad ending. It’s really good; it’s just… tricky.”

His mouth was trying to give off a smile, but it wasn’t as effective as he wanted it to be. I only noticed it when I could pay attention to it and not his bright red shirt. Bright colors tend to bother me, so I wear a lot of white and neutral colors, like gray and brown.

“Akari doesn’t get it. It’s a good ending, but you don’t want to put it in?”

“Well, it’s just that this ending might not be as well received as we’d like it to be. Perhaps a more conventional ending would suffice.”

I paused and looked around the room. “Akari still doesn’t get it.”

My editor sighed and placed his face in his hands. “Look, you have this ending, alright, where she decides to go out with both of them. And it’s a really great ending; it fits well with the story so far. But… we’re a magazine for young girls, and I can only imagine the letters and complaints we’d get from parents.”

I’m better at understanding social norms than I was before, but I still sometimes don’t get it. This was one of them. “Why would people complain? It’s not explicit, it’s not provocative, and they’re all happy together. Akari doesn’t get the problem.”

“You might think polyamory is normal, but most people don’t.”

I looked my editor in the eyes, which was the sign for both of us that I was going to be serious. As much as it hurt, I needed to make myself clear. “If people want to think that, that’s their own problem for being so damn close-minded. Akari doesn’t make these works for them; Akari makes them for people who want to see themselves in the things that they read. If someone thinks that there are ways of love that are better than what they hear from everyone else, then Akari is happy. And everyone else can go fuck themselves.”

My editor blinked at my outburst. “Alright, we’ll keep it in, just… I hope you’re ready for what happens next.”

I nodded and laughed. “Akari is used to this kind of thing. It will make no difference.” _At least, that’s what I hope it will be._

*

_Kyouko_

Akari was the one who said she wanted to talk with our editor today, so I had something of a free day. I spent some time with some friends of mine who asked for my help on signs they were making for the parade. They were meant to relate with some signs and posters they had seen when they traveled to a pride parade in New York the past summer. After that, I decided to go out for some art supplies.

Along the way, I ran into some friends of mine. Well, friends of friends, but they’re still friends.

“Sakura-san! Kusshi-chan!”

The former looked over at me and waved, while the latter blushed. “K-Kyouko-san! How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?!”

“A bunch, but your reaction is funny as hell, so I’m going to do it.” I’d met Sakura and Akari (not mine) about two years ago through Yoko. They worked as high school teachers and had been together for 9 years. They had taken in two kids, an 8-year-old named Mami and a 4-year-old named Ken, who was with them that today. “Hey, Ken. How are you today?”

“Good, Toshino-tan.” He looked so cute that I just wanted to cuddle with him, but I had to resist my urges.

“So, you girls getting ready for the parade?”

“Of course. In fact, I’m getting some costumes just for me and Akari to wear at it.” Sakura’s smile may have looked innocent, but I got the feeling that Akari was going to be showing a bit more skin than she intended.

“Y-Yes, and we’re also organizing a blood drive the day afterwards. Would you be able to come?”

“Sorry, but me and Akari are going to celebrating the whole day afterwards. In bed.” I left the two of them, Sakura giggling slightly and Akari with a full-on blush.

_Mmm, spending a day in bed with Akari Akaza. God, it makes me so damp just thinking about it. Just lying with her, feeling each other’s bodies, making love… Of course, she might be exhausted from the parade the day before. Damn, I didn’t think about that._

Akari can frustrate me sometimes. She knows that; she probably frustrates herself most of all. I know that she thinks differently from me, from most people, and I’ve gotten used to her quirks. Some of them I find really cute. But there are moments where it seems like there’s a wall preventing her from understanding me. We don’t fight a lot, and when we do, it’s usually me getting frustrated and yelling at her while she backs up into a corner, unable to respond. I always feel bad after, but she’s typically the one comforting the other.

At the end of the day, though, I couldn’t imagine myself being without her. I love her. I love her smile. I love the way that she moves, without a care in the world. I love that little sighing breath that she does when she puts a dress on. I love how her cute little nipples throb when we have sex. I love how she hugs me when we wake up in the morning.

I love her, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.

*

_Akari_

The restaurant was a little loud, but it was tolerable. City life is hell at first if you’re autistic, all the people and cars and sirens and noises, but eventually you get used to it.

I was eating with a mangaka that I had never met before, but my editor knew her and thought that it might be helpful to meet her. I wasn’t sure whether he was still angry over me rebuking him earlier that day and wanted me to met someone higher up to see where I could go if I kept my mouth shut, or if he just wanted to introduce me to her. Either way, she seemed fine. She was wearing a pale red lipstick and a black choker. I think she had brown eyes; I don’t recall.

“So, how are you enjoying being a manga artist?”

“Oh, Akari enjoys it quite a bit. Akari loves drawing landscapes and buildings. There’s just so many ways you can do them.”

“Ah. And what are you and Miss Toshino planning to write next?”

“Oh, we don’t know. Akari wants to do another romance, but Kyouko isn’t sure about it.”

Her mouth flattened, thought at the time, I just thought it was because her food might have been too spicy. “Can I ask you something, Miss Akaza?”

“Sure.”

“Why… Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?”

_Oh, that._ “It’s, uh, it’s just one of Akari’s tics. It’s probably because of Akari’s autism.” I used to be kind of self-conscious about that, but I don’t care anymore.

She paused. I could feel her staring at me, but I paid her little mind and continued to eat.

“Au-Autism?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“Really? You don’t act autistic. I mean, you can talk and eat, you have a job.”

“Well, it’s a spectrum. Akari’s fairly high on it, but Akari still has some difficulties. It’s hard for Akari to talk to people, or walk by herself, or to be at social gatherings.”

“Yeah, but, I mean, you’re not that low. I mean, you’re not retarded.”

I stilled myself. I hadn’t heard that word in a long while. Kids called me that in elementary school, but I’ve never heard an adult call me that. _Don’t let yourself be overwhelmed. Stay calm._

“Akari’s not. But even if Akari was, at least Akari would have a wonderful lover to wake up next to every morning.”

“A-A lover? Is it Toshino? Are you sure you know what you’re doing? I mean, someone like you, you probably don’t really know what sex is. She’s just doing things to you, and you don’t know. You’re just letting her rape you-”

I stood up and slapped the hell out of her, then grabbed her shirt and pulled her to my face. “How. dare. you. Kyouko loves Akari and would never do anything like that. Akari’s the one who likes to start sex with Kyouko. Akari knows what she’s doing in bed. And if you ever say anything like that to anyone again, you won’t like it.” I let her go, got my money out of my purse and put on the table. I left the restaurant, ignoring everyone else around me.

_I was right. You should have known that she wouldn’t understand you. Nobody does, not even yourself._

_Shut the hell up._ I breathed, in and out, in and out. _I just want to go home._

*

The cool night air was blowing through the room as Kyouko was looking at the Internet on her phone. Akari was late coming back from dinner. _It must be an interesting conversation._

She heard the apartment door opening, then it slamming. Akari’s footsteps came stomping into the bedroom. She took off her clothes and then got onto her side of the bed, facing away from Kyouko.

_Looks like I was wrong._ In a time like this, she had to wait for Akari to come to her. If she overstepped her boundaries, Akari would probably have a meltdown.

After a few quiet minutes, Akari crawled over to her side of the bed and hugged her. As Kyouko hugged her back, Akari started to cry into Kyouko’s chest. She just rubbed her back, being there for her.

Eventually, Akari calmed down enough to begin talking. “That person that Akari was having dinner with… they said that you were molesting Akari. That Akari doesn’t understand what sex is. But Akari knows. Akari likes it. Akari’s an adult. Kyouko wouldn’t hurt Akari.” She looked up at her. “Right?”

“Yeah. Right.” Kyouko combed Akari’s hair, feeling her breath hit her neck. “I love you, Akari.”

“Akari loves you too.” Akari looked at her lover with eyes full of need, and she kissed her. “Akari wants you.” She moved onto her back as Kyouko bit at her neck. “A-Akari needs you.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Kyouko reached her hand down and started to rub one of her fingers against her folds. Akari moaned through her teeth. _S-So sensitive… My mind, all my worries, melting away…_

Kyouko kept rubbing at her girlfriend, eventually putting two fingers into her. She felt Akari’s cunt throb around her, as if it were trying to consume her.

“K-Kyouko- Mmm!” Akari bit on Kyouko’s earlobe as she came, juices spilling onto the bed. She collapsed onto the bed, panting. Kyouko gave her some tissues to clean herself.

_Normally, I hate when people touch me. It just feels weird, like they’re branding me or sticking me with a live wire. But having sex with Kyouko… all my guards just go away. I’m not afraid; I feel all warm and gooey inside, like when Mom wrapped me in blankets when I had a cold. I feel good. I feel safe._

“Kyouko-””You’re welcome.” Akari blinked in surprise and looked over at Kyouko, who just smiled. “Good night, Akari.”

Akari smiled back. “Good night, Kyouko.” As the two of them fell asleep, all the sounds of the city faded away and the only thing left was the two of them breathing, almost in sync.


End file.
